1. Field
The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices and the like. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a method of forming a buried contact plug of semiconductor and like devices.
2. Description of Related Art
If semiconductor devices are to become more highly integrated, the aspect ratio of the contact plugs of such devices must be increased. For example, in a memory device such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), buried contact plugs are interposed between bit lines. If the spacing of the bit lines is decreased to increase the integration density of the DRAM, the aspect ratio of the buried contact plugs must be increased. However, the electrical characteristics required of a contact plug impose limits on the aspect ratio which can be attained using conventional manufacturing techniques.